Deleted Chapters- Never Let Go
by Between the Fire and the Storm
Summary: These are the two chapters that I deleted and redid from my story. There is no continued storyline off of these, but that does not mean that some will not want to read them anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I realized that these would not work for the plot that I had in mind, but I like the banter too much to let go...

* * *

If I Had A Droid For Every Question

Four months earlier...

"I can't believe they actually expect us to find anything."

"You never know, Anakin; this trip could turn out to be worth our while." Obi-Wan stood to his feet as his companion landed the ship in the middle of the arena where this entire war got started.

"After a whole year?" He could hear Anakin strain to keep a majority of the malice out of his voice as he stood up as well.

"It's possible."

"If you ask me, it's stupid."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his former padawan and lead the way down the ramp and out into Geonosis's harsh climate. "Well I didn't ask your opinion- and don't say 'stupid'."

"Not exactly the worst word in the dictionary." Anakin grumbled at the ground as though it was its fault he was here. This place did not exactly hold many wonderful memories for either of them and besides, Anakin already hated any mission that did not involve destroying things.

"Speaking impolitely leads to speaking nasty words, and speaking nasty words leads to speaking even more nasty words, and speaking even more nasty words leads to a certain Jedi Master trying to plant his walking stick into your knee."

"Which leads to-"

"Dreadful pain."

"You speak from experience, Master?" Obi-Wan waved his hand in dismissal of the subject.

"It's a long story."

They walked along in silence, stepping over the carnage they had caused the last time they were here. Anything organic had obviously been removed but broken stone, shards of metal, and droid parts were strewn all over the arena. They stepped down one of the tunnels and began making their way to where the computer systems were supposed to have been. "Master, do you ever get worried?"

Obi-Wan stepped around some more droid carnage, only somewhat paying attention to Anakin's thoughts. "What ever brought that up?"

"I was just curious."

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and looked at Anakin to see a touch of chastisement run across his features. Perhaps he had not been paying attention enough. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Anakin nodded and they continued on. "Do you?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose sometimes I do, even though I don't think we're supposed to."

"Why?"

"Well, to be worried about someone or something, you would have to have an attachment to-"

"I understand that. I meant 'why would you worry?'"

"Oh," Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I don't know, honestly. Nobody's perfect, but it think it's also just part of being human."

"Does Master Windu ever worry?"

"I would imagine so."

"They why is he so adamant about the lack of attachments if he would have to have some in order to worry?"

Obi-Wan stopped once again and turned to his companion. "Anakin, I will admit that the Jedi Code is very idealistic. Some, like Master Yoda, are better about following it because of who they are, where they came from. Others, like Master Windu, just have better self-control. And then there are those who, over a period of years develop the self-control necessary to follow it. You just have to do the best that you can and with time, you improve. Make sense?" Anakin nodded, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"No." Obi-Wan lifted his hand to his forehead in frustration and carried on. "Master."

"What now?"

"Do you ever worry about me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Obi-Wan sometimes found Anakin's questioning moods to be rather amusing, but right now, he was just being annoying.

"Because you give me reason to." A hurt look ran across Anakin's face and Obi-Wan immediately regretted the remark. He sighed and was about to apologize once again when realization finally caught him. "Anakin are you worried about something?"

"I don't know. I have had this strange feeling that someone's been watching us ever since we got here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well-" Both Jedi turned and glanced down the tunnel behind them to see at least two dozen droids marching towards them.

"Think they're on the other end too?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin's mechanical hand started to instinctively move for his saber.

"I think maybe it was stupid to leave this place alone for so long."

"Oh, what changed your mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Never Underestimate The Negotiator

Metal flew across the tunnel floor as Anakin's blade melted through yet another droid. He immediately brought it up to stop the shot from a blaster, reflecting it back to the shooter. Immersed in the thrill of the fight, Anakin advanced on more incoming droids, trusting Obi-Wan to cover the other end. At least, he had better be covering the other end.

Another Separatist droid fell to the mercy of Anakin's assault. He used the Force to slam two of them into the wall as he swung out his right hand to thrust his lightsaber through the middle of an oncoming droid; he was about to massacre the other dozen droids standing in his way when a sharp wave in the Force caught his attention. With a frustrated sigh, Anakin blocked the shots that now showered in on him from both the front and the back and working his way to Obi-Wan, he gave up the ground he had just attained.

Anakin reluctantly dropped his saber in favor of helping his Master and droids stopped firing and moved in to arrest. Anakin bent down to grab Obi-Wans arm and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, Master?" Obi-Wan somehow managed to lean heavily against Anakin and still see high enough to give him an incredulous look as he gestured to the blood flowing over his lower left leg. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Don't say 'stupid'-" Obi-Wan hissed through clenched teeth as Anakin tried to adjust their balance.

"Hands up, Jedi."

"You know, that might be just a little difficult right now!" Anakin snapped at the droid in command.

"Hands up, Jedi."

"Well, Anakin, what brilliant plan do you have now?" Obi-Wan whispered to his former padawan.

Anakin lowered his tone to match, "We make a break for it."

"You have got to be joking!" Obi-Wan shouted, no longer caring whether or not the droids heard their discussion. "I can hardly stand, let alone-"

"I said, hands up, Jedi." Anakin gave the droid a withering glare that would make a Rancor cower in fear.

"I cannot 'put my hands up' right now, you stupid droid, and if you tell us one more time, I will knock you into the next light-year!"

"Hands up, Jedi." Obi-Wan felt Anakin tense up and predicted that he was about to do something very unwise.

"Anakin, Just let it go." The boy rolled his eyes but obeyed. " And stop saying 'stupid.'"

"Hands up, Jedi."

"Is that_ all_ you can say?" As the droid pondered Anakin's question, Obi-Wan whispered into his former padawan's ear. Anakin raised one eyebrow at his former Master's plan. "Seriously?"

"Unlike someone, I don't joke about such things."

"I don't joke, my plans are serious- and not so embarrassing."

"Whether or not you mean for it, Anakin, your plans usually end up as a joke and are very embarrassing for me-"

"Okay, okay." Anakin finally gave in for his Master's sake and swallowed a little of his pride. "Uh," Anakin turned to the lead droid, "I, um- could you point me to where the restroom is?"

* * *

"This is actually a very nice bathroom." Obi-Wan stated as he looked around. The counter he was sitting on could have been a bit softer though. "Ouch! Watch it, Anakin!"

The boy looked up and met his eyes, "Do you want this shard of metal out of your leg, or not?"

"Not if you're going to kill me to do it."

Anakin looked back down and cringed as he pealed back the skin just above Obi-Wan's left knee. Blood clung to his black glove and he immediately decided that this was a bad idea. "I don't think I can do this."

"You're going to have to, Anakin. I can't move my knee otherwise and there is no way we are getting out of here if-" Anakin shot straight up in a moment of panic.

"Well, why can't you pull it out!"

"Anakin, just get it out. Don't tell me you're squeamish."

Anakin, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, refusing to meet the other Jedi's eyes. "Well, no."

"Then do it."

Reluctantly, Anakin got back down and removed the glove covering his mechanical arm. It wasn't sanitary to dig around in the wound with his fingers, and besides, the metal hand would give him a better grip. Obi-Wan jerked when Anakin stuck his mechanical thumb into the wound, searching for the shard that had wormed its way deep into the skin. "Oh," The Jedi gasped in pain, "Okay, I take it back. Just leave it."

"Hang on, I've almost got it." Obi-Wan grabbed onto Anakin's shoulder. "Just a little more-"

Anakin's heart throbbed with victory and relief as the long, slender piece of metal slid out into his hand. He tossed the thing aside and stood up, knocking Obi-Wan's hand off of his shoulder. "You can open your eyes now, Master."

"No thanks." Anakin sighed and began to dab at the blood around the wound. "That's enough, let's go."

Obi-Wan stood up rather quickly for an injured man and started hobbling for the door. "Wait a minute, you'll get it infected."

"You have caused me enough pain for one day, Anakin. Now come on."

Anakin threw the towel down on the counter and stepped over to Obi-Wan. "But, Master, those droids are waiting right outside that door."

"Well, tell them we have a diner date and can't stay."

Anakin's mind immediately wondered to his wife on Coruscant, "Certainly wish I could." It was when he saw the strange look Obi-Wan was giving him that he realized he had said that aloud. "Um," he cleared throat, "Master, they may have fallen for your brilliant plan" Anakin filled his voice with sarcasm, "the first time, but I doubt that even they are that stupid."

"Anakin-"

"I know, 'don't say "stupid;"' do you have a real plan?"

"Yes, follow my lead." Anakin crossed his arms and followed Obi-Wan as he slowly made his way to the door and opened it. There, just as Anakin had predicted, stood the droids with their blasters at the ready. "All right, show us around."

The droid cocked its head to the side in confusion, "Uh, excuse me?"

"Yeah, Obi-Wan, what are you saying?" Anakin stepped in closer to see if his former Master was looking like he was going to pass out. Instead, the Jedi gave him a glare that had "shut up" written all over it.

"Oh, you know what I mean." The droid stared blankly at Obi-Wan, "You didn't get the message?"

"What message?" The droid turned its head around to see if the others knew what this crazy Jedi was saying.

"You didn't get it? Well that explains all this then." Still more confusion, "See we were sent to inspect the operation going on down here, the Jedi thing was just a way for us to get past the Republic patrols."

Anakin smacked his flesh hand into his forehead. He did not like where Obi-Wan was going with this.

"Uh-"

"But since it was a misunderstanding, I'm sure you won't be melted down for shooting at us."

The lead droid suddenly had as much fear in his expression as a mechanical being could have, "Right this way, Sirs." The droids parted for them and Obi-Wan started out.

"Coming, Anakin?" Obi-Wan turned and smiled at the bewildered expression written all over his former padawan's face.

"You're crazy."


End file.
